Jutti, Wulfgars Admirer
by Otakutaylor
Summary: When Wulfgar was living in luskan as a bouncer for the Cutlass, he had a secret admirer, a 10 year old girl?
1. And so i shall be

In the town of Luskan, on the famous Half-moon street, there lived a man, a man of incredible physical power. a man who could life two men high over his own head, which itself was over six and a half feet tall. this powerful man had become the talk of all of Luskan. from the lowliest of peasants, to the richest of lords, to even some of the strongest fighters. yet with such power he was only a bar bouncer, but a mighty one at that. every night he'd have to throw out the drunks, literally. they'd land nearly clear across the street from his mighty muscles. whether threw the door or a window,or even the wall itself. the man who defeated a less virtuous bouncer who called himself Tree Block Breaker with one mighty swing of his war hammer. who could be beaten by no man. the Cutlasses finest bouncer. Wulfgar, son of Bourengar. a barbarian from the north lands. and I shall never stop admiring him.  
  
for he is my mentor. my hero. my...  
  
"my... my..." came words from a little mouth, the mouth of a young girl the innocent age of ten, who lived across the street from the cutlass in the third story of a apartment housing. for she had the best seat in the world to view wulfgars splendor.  
  
"my," said the little voice once again, "Champion."  
  
**Jutti Avron  
** Wulfgars secret admirer  
  
Chapter one  
_And so i shall be.  
_  
"Jutti! time for breakfast." came a loud call from downstairs. and Jutti knew by the tone of her voice that she had missed her calling a few times already, for she had stayed up very late, as she does every night, to witness the amazing feats of strength that only Wulfgar could accomplish. and last night had been no disappointment. Wulfgar had as usual thrown a drunk out into the middle of the street, an amazing feat in itself if you had never witnessed the man before. but after the man had landed and drunkenly rolled over did Wulfgar rush out into the street after the man. the drunken man would never have been able to get out of the way in time, he never even noticed the horses and carriage coming, but Wulfgar, mighty Wulfgar, had seen in coming and jumped out infront of the buggy to halt the horses in they're tracks, with his bare hands he caught the horses, and with only a little staggering back from sheer force alone, Wulfgar had stopped the horses and carriage from trampling the poor man. Who had gotten up and started to walk off complaining about how his leg hurt when he landed in the street. It was certainly a sight to see.  
  
"Jutti!" came a similar yet more forceful yell from her mother while Jutti put on her clothes, if you could call them clothes, and rushed downstairs. Her mother noticed instantly why it had taken her so long to get up, and why she was smiling when she came down stairs. Since she usually frowned when she smelled the breakfast her mother had cooked for her today.  
  
"Take a seat honey, and hurry up, you'll need to help me a lot today." her mother said, spinning around with the broom in hand and setting it against the wall in Jutti's direct line of sight. That alone made Jutti frown even after witnessing such a magnificent display of power from Wulfgar.  
  
"Mom, I don't wanna clean stuff today, I wanna go ouside and play!" she replied as her mother set down the broom.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but I need all the help I can get if I plan to get paid today." A low groan came from Jutti's nose as she finished her breakfast, noting to her self that she really didn't like it, and she went to pick up the broom. in only a few minutes Jutti, her mother, and her older sister Mary, had left to help their mom clean houses.  
  
and so every day went the same for Jutti and her family, her her mom and her older sister Mary would go clean houses everyday, while her dad worked a farm somewhere out of town, he couldn't come and visit much, and only for one day each time, so he could give mom the money they'd need to live till he came back again. and so her mom tried to make more money, so they could live in one step higher than poverty, clean many houses around where they lived in Luskan. one every three days they'd have to walk down Half-moon street on the way to the next house, and this was the closest Jutti could ever come to seeing inside the Cutlass, but her mother would never let her stay and look inside, they'd hurry threw that area for there were many thieves around who'd steal more than just money.  
  
every day for what seemed like forever she did this with her mom and Mary every day ended the same to, they'd all get home exhausted, eat what little they had for dinner, and go to bed. but Jutti would stay up, and her mother never heard her since Jutti was the only one with a room on the top floor. she'd lay down on her bed on her stomach, prop her head up on her arms, and watch as the night grew long for any sign of her hero, Wulfgar and his magnificent strength. then when either the bar closed up or she had seen something satisfying, she'd pray thanks to Pelor for granting her the energy to stay up and watch Wulfgar, and go to sleep. knowing she'd to the same thing the next day. and the next and the next.

* * *

"NO!" Jutti cried, though it had been into her arms so her mother would not hear. "It can not be!" so said again for the hundredth time. the mighty Wulfgar, invincible bouncer of the Cutlass, had been defeated, dragged out into the street after being ko'd by a punch to the face with a arm wrapped in chain. he pulled him self up as soon as he regained his bearings and marched off, never to be seen again in the Cutlass, in Half-moon street, or for all she cared for, threw her window. Jutti's champion had been defeated. in one simple brawl.  


* * *

Jutti couldn't get her self out of bed the next day, she had cried all night for her lost Wulfgar, and didn't have the energy to get up and eat let alone help her mother clean that day. her mother decided to let her stay in bed, figuring she had fell ill, but her mom learned of Wulfgars defeat while she was cleaning that day, and found out exactly what Jutti had been crying about.  
  
Jutti couldn't believe her ears when her sister ran up into her room and told her to grab her broom and meet her mom outside. she was standing right outside the Cutlass, waiting for Jutti to come. though Jutti couldn't read the sign cause of the tears in her eyes. the rest of that day Jutti had mixed emotions, she felt incredible joy for that she was finally in the Cutlass, albeit cleaning up the horrible mess left after the brawl last night, but she was also very sad, that she had finally made it into the Cutlass, and Wulfgar was not there, and though she was very thankful of her mother for granting her one of her dreams, she knew the other would never come to pass, she would never see again see Wulfgar.  
  
"Well this will cost you a large chunk of your coin purse, ey Arumn?" said one man Jutti could overhear talking while she brushed a bunch of broken pieces of glass and such into a pile. 

"Aye, both to fix it, and to get someone to take his place for a while, things will certainly be hectic for the first few weeks though as all things it will pass." said the other man.  
  
A new bouncer? How could anyone hope to replace Wulfgar, or even be like him, there was no chance they'd get someone to take her Wulfgars spot. or so she thought, within a few hours, still cleaning the Cutlass, Jutti saw quite a few men apply for Wulfgars job. though the Arumn guy turned them down saying he needed time to reset his purse for the damages first, before he tried to hire anyone else. at the end of the day, nearly 20 men had tried to take the job, all getting the same answer form Arumn, Jutti laughed at them each time they tried, none of them could ever hope to match Wulfgar. and Jutti would continue to believe it until just before they were done cleaning another man walked in, he was quite tall and muscular, though not barely half the man as Wulfgar. And after a quick chat with Arumn had convinced him to say it.  
  
"Sure, you can have the job, just don't go breaking windows every night ok? I'll be short for a while after this one."  
  
Jutti couldn't believe it this tiny man had taken over her hero's job, the day after he lost it. Jutti felt as though the world had already forgotten her hero, why, she'd make a better bouncer than this puny man. That particular statement a falsery by many means but she found out what it was she wanted to do to fix this problem. she'd become a bouncer, the Cutlasses bouncer. And no man would ever take that away from her, unless of course Wulfgar returned.  
  
"You wanna do what girly?" Arumn replied after Jutti's plea to be the Cutlasses new bouncer.

"I said I wanna be the new bouncer, and ye better let me!" Jutti yelled at the man.

"Listen girly, your too little to be a bouncer, heck your only 10 years old." Arumn argued.

"11!"

"Either way, your just to small to be a bouncer little lady, though maybe in a few years i might have a job for you" Arumn offered, after taking a better look at the little girl, she was already quite tall for her age, and had apparently already started to get her bust line.

Jutti's eye flew open at that, he'd really give her the job! though not for a long while, she figured why he said not now, she couldn't hope to ever equal Wulfgar, but she could be like him. and she would.


	2. A punch is a punch, from a man or a girl

Jutti Wulfgars admirer  
Chapter 2  
a punch is a punch, from a man or a girl.  
  
"Oh... this stiiinks!" Jutti said aloud, as she cleaned the floors of quite possibly the worlds worst smelling bathroom.

"Clean or dirty it must be washed either way, and since your sister's not here you'll have to do it!" Jutti's mother replied, in the annoying motherly tone all kids hate, that tone where a mom states something obvious, Blatantly obvious, and yet still manages to tick you off with the mere fact that she said it. Jutti had originally not had to clean the bathrooms, her sister Mary did that, while she did more just general brushing of dirt and carrying supplies for her mother, but her sister got a job she couldn't refuse, for it paid nearly double she got before. and yet she did nearly the same thing plus carrying drinks. yes, her sister had gotten a new job, being a barmaid/cleaner. now that's something Jutti and Mary had been hoping for for a long while, and Mary's still very happy about it, however, Jutti had good reason to be a little angry. her sister got the job, at the Cutlass.

* * *

"mom..." Jutti began to ask after they had gone to go pick up Mary from the Cutlass. "why do we pick Mary up so early? the real drinkers don't show up till much later." 

"honey, you shouldn't be thinking about things like that," she initially scolded, "but yes your right, the real... men, don't show up till later, but Arumn already has a barmaid for those times, he just needed someone to be there to tend to the few people who show up earlier," then she said in a slightly quieter voice, "and have no life."

"what?"

"and to clean up any messes that it was just to late to worry about the previous night." she quickly stated.

and so they came up on the Cutlass, her and her mother still being careful since they were walking down Half-moon street. Mary walked outside just as they closed in, waved back to Arumn and met them in front of the Cutlass.

"Hi Jutti!" Mary called, excited to finally be out of that place, she liked the pay, but dealing with the few people who showed up while she was there was so annoying, most of the time they were too drunk to even remember what they ordered when she brought it to them, and all it was was ale. more and more ale.

"Hi, sis." Jutti answered, though barely audible to Mary as she had already began to chat with her mom about how much she had made that day.

Jutti hated the whole concept of money, it's just a way to fill a pocket. or at least that's what she told herself, she knew it's not like she could live without it. and she may only make 3 copper a week compared to her mothers 1sp a day, and her sisters paid 18 sp a tenday. but it was enough to keep her alive, and that's all she needed. she had only a few toys, but even those she never really played with. she exercised. at almost any moment she had free time, she'd to push-ups, or sit-ups, or some other kind of exercise she'd seen Wulfgar do on occasion. when she'd get a little bored of that she'd practice swinging her broom.  
  
"come now Jutti, let's get home." her mother called as they started back. obviously happy to look into the pouch her daughter had given her, such money she only rarely saw, and most of that money went to the rent they paid to stay in the house they lived in. she now had more money that she ever really had to spend on food, clothing, and anything they really needed.  
  
"you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Jutti's mother asked as she got ready to leave.

"yes, mama, I'll be fine." Jutti answered, a little mad, but mostly happy. Jutti's mom had bought her something amazing. a real leather tunic. Jutti couldn't believe it a real leather tunic, sure it was a little big, heck she didn't need a skirt to wear it. and it had been previously owned, but Jutti didn't care she had a real and very warm shirt. but that's not the coolest part, she actually got a pair of gloves to go with it! just having something around her hands when she practiced punching made her feel so much more powerful, like she could break through a wall!

"well then I'll be going, be back shortly!" her mom called as she left down the stairs, to the street and on the way to the Cutlass. normally her mom would bring Jutti to get Mary cause she got off when her mom got done cleaning, but tonight the normal barmaid for evenings had gotten sick, and Mary said she'd fill in, and for good reason, she got double pay for working the whole day, and that extra money was definitely worth it.

Jutti however didn't mean to stay at home and wait for them to get back, she was going with her, if a little bit behind, to make sure her mom was okay, she might not be able to do to much, but she was bringing her broom, and being whacked upside the head with a broom hurts, no matter who you are.  
  
Jutti may not be that good as being sneaky, but her mom didn't notice her following so she figured she did a fairly good job. she laughed to herself when her mom got the the Cutlass without a hitch, she was acting just like the people she was trying to keep away from her mom. however her laugh was short lived, for when her mom and sister exited her sister seemed to be laughing ten times as hard as she was. Jutti would later learn that her sister had been forced to "taste" the drink and liked it a little too much, but all she figured was that something bad must have happened cause Jutti knew for a fact that walking about drunk got you a lot of unwanted attention, and that caused quite a few losings of cash purses. Jutti stayed tucked in a little corner as her mom and sister pasted by, walking past her to get back home.

* * *

"Jack... Jack!" Hern whispered to his buddy, "get up man, i think we got a good one coming." 

"wha? huh?" Jack stuttered as we rudely awoke from his sleep against a wall in an all to familiar alley in Half-moon street.

"there's a woman walking by, and she seems like she'll have some money on 'er."

"no way man, all her clothes are the same bland brown, she don't got noth'n." Jack fought back, really meaning it but more or less just wanting to go back to sleep.

"man how can you see that?" Hern asked, more than a little annoyed

Jack pulled at the top of his ear, "half-elf, remember, half-elf."

"lucky..."

as Jack attempted to get back to sleep he and Hern heard a loud laughing from the direction the woman had been walking after a minute or so had passed.

"hey Jack, now there's a really pretty chick with her."

"and a noticeably larger coin purse." Jack added

"man, how can you..." Hern started

"Half-elf!" jack yelled as loud as he'd dare too, cause giving away his position to the woman was a really stupid move, though the voice would barely be heard over the womans loud laughing.  
  
"Mom! Mary! Look out!" Jutti cried as she ran to them, her mom may not have heard the talking in the alley across from her, but she did and as soon as they made a move to attack she ran out and met them head on, broom in hand.

the closest person to her heard her coming, but didn't think to instantly dodge any incoming blows, just turned to regard where the call had come. he didn't exactly greet a charging little girl, he met a broom handle in the face, leaving a fairly large mark across his face, and covering one eye. Jutti paused for a moment after she made contact, not to congratulate herself on a blow well delivered, but on the fact that there were nor four different parts of her broom lying on the ground.  
  
Jutti's mom turned as far as she could, still holding up her drunken daughter to see a sight that would scare any mother, her little daughter, fighting off two bandits, while she tried to wrestle Mary off of her to help, Mary wasn't really paying and attention, and was holding on to her mom as hard as she could, limiting her ability to help.  
  
the man Jutti had whacked swung his sword at Jutti, but Jutti ducked under the swing, thanking herself for not being too tall yet. the other man had been confused at first, he had seen Jutti across the street already, but figured she was already going to mob these women, and was going to help either way, he didn't expect her to take a whack at them instead, even less figured it was the womans daughter. he had a fairly good idea then, and took a step toward the already burdened woman.  
  
Jutti may not have had a weapon, but she fought just as heard without it, she gave the man as hard a punch to the gut as she could manage, or would have, if he didn't have armor on, her fist met with stiffened leather and did nearly nothing to the man, how Jutti wished she was as big as Wulfgar then, he was able to punch threw walls, so he could easily crash his fist threw such shoddy armor. even with her exercises she wasn't near him in strength.

the man felt the little punch and swung back with his sword, and Jutti couldn't pull away in time, her left arm got a nasty cut across it, but she was more mad at the fact that her new shirt was torn. Jutti yelled with fury at the man, Just as her mom yelled for help from someone, the second man had her with is sword pressed against her neck, but Jutti hadn't really noticed at first, she gave the man who ruined her shirt the hardest kick to the balls she possibly could.

"Owwwww..." was all the man could reply, as he tumbled to the ground in a pain so great he fell unconscious as he hit the ground, Jutti looked around after she felt satisfied that she had put that man in his place. and she saw the most horrible thing in the world,, a man with a rapier to her mom's neck.

"hold it right there little girl!" the man said, pressing a little harder with his blade

"Jutti!, Run for it!" her mom screamed, being held down by the man and her daughter who had passed out while holding on to her. Jutti wouldn't hear a word of it, and didn't really hear it anyway, she let out a yell that woke quite a few of the people who had been sleeping, and charged as hard as she could as the evil man, running over the unconscious man in the process, and leaping off of him, meeting the man who had the sword against her mom's throat with a punch worthy of Wulfgar himself, she hit him square in the face, with a mighty right fist, the man flew back-wards, dropping his rapier to the ground and landing on his back, then without even being about to re-orient himself Jutti pounced upon the man and beat him till he couldn't open his eyes. Jutti's mom finally got a real hold on Mary and grabbed Jutti by the arm and ran home, trying desperately to but this horrible event behind them.

* * *

"oh... man, what hit me?" Jack asked, as he awoke from lying in the street. 

"ow... eh, a little girl." Hern answered, as he woke up a few minutes before but only managed to summon the strength to get up a second ago.

"a what?" jack said, steadily getting up to his fee, holding the large lump on his face.

"yeah, we got beat up by one little girl." Hern shamefully stated.

"you sure it wasn't that Wulfgar dude? this really freaking hurts!"

"dude, he left, remember?"

"oh... really?"

(i forgot to say i don't own Wulfgar, even if i do own a whole bunch of books with him in it. or anything i happened to borrow from Dnd or forgotten realms, just wanted to make sure i don't get sued.)


	3. Passing with flying colors

** Jutti Wulfgars admirer  
** Chapter 3  
  
passing with flying colors  
  
today, was a magnificent day, for so many reasons Jutti could hardly believe. firstly she finally got her tunic fixed from when it had torn saving her mom and sister Mary from some thieves. which it had grown smaller on her, or really in time she had grown into it a little better, she had a skirt also now. secondly it was her birthday, that had been one present, fixing her shirt properly, her mom had lightly patched it but it was a shoddy job, now it didn't even look like it was torn in the first place. and she was on her way to her sister cause she said she had her present at the Cutlass. oh how happy she'd be when she found out what it was, maybe Wulfgar had returned and she wanted to surprise her! no.. Wulfgar was not gonna come back, no defeated bouncer ever came back. still she managed to smile after thinking of the saddening statement, at 12 years old, it's still quite easy to change a kids emotion my mentioning a present on her birthday. and so she continued to run on to the Cutlass, making quite good time, she'd grown taller, and she was now taller then all the girls her age, and a large number of those older. heck she nearly caught up with her sister. and with such long legs, you can make really long strides, even if your half skipping while running.

* * *

"are you really sure you want me to have a look at her?" Arumn said, reminding Mary that wither or not Jutti was Cutlass material he wouldn't hire her, just didn't need it.  
  
"yes, please, Jutti's wanted to work here with Wulfgar since she was little, at least knowing she'd of gotten the job would make her feel so glad." Mary said again, since Arumn had already fully agreed to test Jutti.  
  
"still, for a twelve year old girl, she's got a lot of fight in her, if she really took down all you said she did, still i can't hire such a young lady, heck you barely met my age requirement."  
  
"i know, but after you see her, maybe you'll change your mind."  
  
"not likely."  
  
Jutti had just turned the corner to get to Half-moon street, any really sensible person would stop running and take her time searching the alleys for any chances of being mugged. but Jutti was merely far to happy to care, and she ran on as fast as she could go, past anyone who was on the street, and anyone thinking to jump out from an alley. she even leaped clear over a sitting street urchin, when she had to squeeze between a wall and a large cart. it had rained earlier and had been just starting to let up, which is why she wasn't at the Cutlass already, her mom wouldn't let her go out in a thunder storm. even if it so rarely didn't snow and they actually had thunder storms in Luskan.  
  
as Jutti closed in on the Cutlass, there where some people standing outside, apparently some drunk had been thrown out, not unusual, but there had been three guys taking everything the man had on him while he was far to drunk to stop them, Jutti had only a short time to think of what to do, if she should do anything at all, but she was already in full run, why waste it?

* * *

Mary was tending to another patron of the Cutlass when she looked through a window to the man who had been just tossed outside, already the street urchins had decided to rob him of all of his belongings, as if the man hadn't suffered enough, he had just lost his wife, she had left him for another wealthier man, and took all he had that wasn't too heavy to lift. Mary felt pity for him, as the many patrons who she tended to, they all seemed to have some horribly terrible story about there miserable lives. she hoped for a second that someone would stop the street urchins, just pause them from their attempts to steal the man's money.  
  
"Arumn!" Mary called as she stood staring at the window, for when she finished her thoughts, Jutti had appeared, running at full strength, but before Mary could smile that Jutti was finally here, she jumped, and flew at the urchins, Mary was amazed at it, Jutti had jumped nearly her own height into the air and came down flying into one of the urchins with both feet ahead, and knocked the boy flying back, then Jutti flipped over in mid air, caught herself when she landed on hands and feet, and popped back up, ready to take on the other two. Mary didn't need to call to Arumn, he had been watching through the door and was just as surprised, but he wasn't watching her fight, he was thinking about how she had known that they where stealing from him, then again, she had used to watch the Cutlass every night, she might of even recognized the urchins, either way, she had a nice kick.  
  
the other two urchins dropped what they picked up and got ready to fight, though they had no weapons. the closest urchin threw a blow from his left, but Jutti was no inexperienced fighter, she had her fist in his face before his fist came close. and as his fist finally made it to her, she twisted and it flew past. the second urchin, apparently a little more experienced in fighting kicked out with a large winding but low arc, Jutti had seen him coming though, and leaped over the leg, but as she came down, she caught his foot with hers and pressed his to the ground, throwing him off balance and causing him to tumble.  
  
Jutti didn't waste a punch on the man who had just fallen to the ground, she pulled back and let fly at the only urchin standing, catching him clean in the middle of the chest, the sudden escape of air forced from her punch almost made him blow all the snot out of his nose, and the man not so gently fell to the ground.  
  
the first urchin who had hit the ground stood up then, his face starting to swell but it still held a foot print shape it, he decided to knock this stupid whoever on his belly and beat the man senseless, or better yet, knock him into a wall. he side stepped a short distance, to put the man between him and the wall of the Cutlass, then charged, the man he had meant to attack turned to regard him at the last second, and he tried not to crash into the girl, but he tried to late and smashed into her, knocking her still young frame flying into the wall, back against it and her feet somehow still holding her up.  
  
the man felt triumphant for a second then, also turning to see one of his friends regaining his feet, and standing up behind him, as he turned around to once again look at the girl, his face made a drastic change.  
  
Arumn and Mary, as well as a few of the patrons of the Cutlass and a few of the people standing about outside, were quite amazed, to see the girl, she was taller then two of the three urchins she had been fighting, pull herself off of the wall and regard the man who dared to attack her from behind, she didn't charge, didn't even quickly step, she merely walked, in a obviously menacing path toward the man, the clouds that had been raining parted as she walked up to the man. beginning to fear her impressive build, for he had a second to get a better look at the girl, and found she may not have been taller than him, she had far more muscle mass, and she continued to stare him down, right in the eye, the man nearly fell at his knees, scared for his life to a point he wouldn't even move.  
  
Arumn, Mary, and anyone else standing it that direction from Jutti couldn't believe what they saw next, the man who had attacked Jutti from behind, was sailing threw the air, and crashed into his buddy who had stood up and knocked them both to the ground, but Mary was amazed by the rainbow that had shown up right behind Jutti and the man as Jutti let the man have it, she made him sail with flying colors, but a distance Wulfgar usually threw people, she just hit him that hard in the face, her fist didn't move from where it had hit until a long moment after the man hit the ground.  
  
the drunken man, not realizing any of this, got up and started for home.  
  
Jutti turned around to see her sister and Arumn standing at the door to the Cutlass, Mary had her mouth agape, but Arumn gave a little smile and whispered to Mary, "I didn't even give her the test yet, and she already passed." 

Jutti called out, in a tone that sounded like nothing had happened at all, "oh, hi sis!"


End file.
